


cayendo

by easycomeeasygo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Non-Binary Yoon Jeonghan, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Choi Seungcheol, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: Jeonghan is definitely drunk. They’re swaying to whatever shitty EDM song is playing from the other room. Their long silver hair looks soft. Seungcheol’s hand twitches with how badly he wants to run his fingers through it. They’re dressed a little more androgynous than usual, trading in one of their slinky dresses for skin-tight black jeans and a sheer floral button-down, the top three buttons undone and exposing the roses blooming on their chest.They look so fucking pretty and Seungcheol would like nothing more than to mark up Jeonghan’s neck.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	cayendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostscissoring (shmabs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmabs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [glow electric hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109944) by [easycomeeasygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo). 



> ABIGAIL DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3
> 
> this is unhinged and unbeta'd and i kept thinking about what would happen if seungcheol didn't end up with wonwoo and his feelings for jeonghan developed into something romantic
> 
> potential cw: seungcheol's clit is referred to as his dick

Seungcheol ends up with Jeonghan in between his legs often. They gravitate towards each other. It always happens quickly— Seungcheol will be in the kitchen talking to Mingyu or Hansol and suddenly Jeonghan slinks up to him, a smirk on their face and they’re in between Seungcheol’s legs as he continues to talk, a beer in one hand and his other curled on their waist, pulling them closer.

This time, he’s talking to Wonwoo. It used to make his heart clench whenever he got these moments with him but now he feels nothing but friendly fondness for him. They’ve been talking about the latest patch in Overwatch for what feels like ages when Junhui happens to appear out of nowhere and replaces the nearly empty beers in their hands with new ones.

“I’m the best host,” they say factually, “Make sure you tell Seungkwan that, we’re competing.”

Wonwoo laughs, “Seungkwan’s gonna kill you.”

“He’ll have to catch me first,” Junhui replies, a cheshire cat smile on their face. "Soonyoung's looking for you by the way, I'm sure he'll make his way here soon."

Where once that would have made Seungcheol's heart drop and have the jealousy seep out of every pore, he's okay with it. He knows at first with them it was just hooking up, but he sees how his Wonwoo's eyes begin to soften whenever Soonyoung finds him and how he begins to mention spending time with him more and more and really, he's okay with it.

As the two of them talk Seungcheol looks up and sees Jeonghan.

Jeonghan is definitely drunk. They’re swaying to whatever shitty EDM song is playing from the other room. Their long silver hair looks soft. Seungcheol’s hand twitches with how badly he wants to run his fingers through it. They’re dressed a little more androgynous than usual, trading in one of their slinky dresses for skin-tight black jeans and a sheer floral button-down, the top three buttons undone and exposing the roses blooming on their chest. They look so fucking pretty and Seungcheol would like nothing more than to mark up Jeonghan’s neck and keep them all to himself.

Jeonghan always steals all of Seungcheol’s attention when they make eye contact, making it seem like it’s just them two in Junhui’s swanky apartment’s too big kitchen. They approach him like a cat approaching their prey, take their rightful spot in between Seungcheol’s legs, looking at him with a smirk on their face. Seungcheol’s free hand is immediately drawn to their waist like a magnet, as if it belongs there. Seungcheol definitely can't deny the fact that it was so easy for him to unravel the love he had felt for Wonwoo because of Jeonghan. Jeonghan has always been inevitable.

“Sometimes you look at me like you’re in love with me,” Jeonghan says conversationally, their hand resting on Seungcheol’s chest and that grin still on their face.

He’s not sure why he still gets caught off guard by Jeonghan’s bluntness and how easily they always read him. Seungcheol _is_ a little bit in love with everyone but Jeonghan has always been different. His grip on Jeonghan’s waist tightens, pulling them a little bit closer.

They continue, “You do that with everyone though.”

Jeonghan’s face is so close to his. It would be so easy to just bend down and meet them halfway but Seungcheol has never claimed to be brave.

They grab the half-empty beer from Seungcheol’s hand and finishes the rest of it.

“You and me tonight?” they ask, a grin growing on their face.

He wants _so_ badly to reply with a quippy _I’d want that every night_ but he just smiles widely, big and gummy. “Go make us drinks and I’ll get us in the next game of beer pong, okay?”

-

Jeonghan comes home with him, because why wouldn't he? At this point, Jeonghan always comes home with him, he can't remember the last time he even left a party with Wonwoo, even though it used to be their routine. The two of them aren't even drunk by the time they leave Junhui's but they can't keep their hands off each other. They take the last train to Seungcheol's and although there are other people in the cart, they're at the opposite end and Jeonghan is right against him, talking Seungcheol's ear off about how hot he is and how hard they are against Seungcheol's leg, making him pull Jeonghan in closer to give him a little bit of the friction he's fucking begging for.

Jeonghan always moves around Seungcheol’s apartment with such familiarity. Jihoon must have gone home with Mingyu because the apartment is still empty. Seungcheol is relieved about that because of the way Jeonghan corrals him into his room.

It always surprises Seungcheol just how eagerly Jeonghan ends up in between his legs, their mouth sucking on his dick.

“Jeonghan,” he manages to moan out when he sees the way they’re writhing on the bed.

Jeonghan stops, making him whine but they look at him like they’re going to eat him alive. “So whiny, Seungcheol,” they say huskily, “So desperate for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he replies honestly.

Jeonghan grins widely, their mouth soaked. “What are you up for, can I fuck you too? Bet you’d feel so good on my dick, babe.”

Seungcheol might black out. He grabs Jeonghan’s arm and tugs them up to kiss them before rolling over so he’s on top. He’s pretty sure the sight of Jeonghan splayed out on his bed, their long hair a stark contrast to his black pillowcases is one he’ll never let slip out of his mind. They’re beautiful like this, they’re beautiful all the time but something about this feels like it belongs just to Seungcheol.

Jeonghan digs through Seungcheol’s drawer, their eyebrow quirking up when they see his strap and grabs a condom.

“Next time you’re fucking me, I don’t know why we never do that,” They say as they lazily stroke their cock and put the condom on.

“I’m gonna ride your dick until you come,” Seungcheol says, lining himself up onto Jeonghan’s cock, “Sound good?”

Before Jeonghan can even reply, Seungcheol sinks down and bottoms out, both of their moans echoing in his small room. He really fucking hopes Jihoon isn’t coming home tonight because he doesn’t want to tell Jeonghan to be quiet, he wants to hear every sound they make.

Seungcheol moans against when Jeonghan’s hand grabs his dick and begins to jerk him off.

“Cheol, I’m so fucking close,” they say, their hips becoming more and more erratic as they thrust up to meet Seungcheol’s.

Seungcheol clenches at that, drawing out another moan from Jeonghan as he feels them come.

“Sit up,” Seungcheol finally says.

Jeonghan does as he says, stretching and moving in between Seungcheol’s legs so he can braid their hair. He does it slowly and carefully, wanting to savor each second he gets to do it.

It’s a ritual for them. It’s always weird-- the muscle memory is there, remembering when it was his own long hair he was braiding to get out the way. The adjustment of braiding someone else’s hair was awkward and he sometimes has weird gender feelings about it but it’s Jeonghan, who looks so pretty with their hair in dutch braids, or with a braided crown adorning their head.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol finally says, “Can I ask you something?”

They hum in approval, leaning into Seuncheol’s hand.

“What if,” Seungcheol says, carefully weaving pieces of Jeonghan’s hair, ”What if we don't go back to normal?”

Jeonghan is quiet for a minute as if mulling over the implication of his question.

“What do you mean,” they finally ask.

“Maybe I am a little in love with you,” he confesses. He takes the hair tie off his wrist and ties up Jeonghan’s other braid. He hopes to fucking god he didn’t misread this whole thing. “I wanna be with you, Jeonghan. I wanna date you.”

“Is it really that easy?” they ask quietly.

Seungcheol carefully puts his hands on Jeonghan’s face, making them turn towards him.

“It can be, yeah,” he replies.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol says softly.

It’s hard to put into words what Jeonghan is to him. They have to know, there’s no way they don’t. They have to see the way Seungcheol always trails behind him like a lost puppy, the way he always seems to find him, how he seeks out Jeonghan constantly. It’s probably embarrassing but they’ve always indulged him.

It’s different with them. As much as his body feels like it could burst at any time because of how much love he holds in his chest for his friends, the love he feels for Jeonghan is monumental.

The silence is making him nervous. He finally interrupts it. “I just want you to think about it. It’s an option if you want.”

As he goes to take his hands off of Jeonghan’s face, their hands come up to his and they kiss him softly.

“You sweet sweet creature,” Jeonghan breathes out. “Yes, you dumb shit.”

“Really?”

Jeonghan carefully traces the marks they’ve left on Seungcheol’s neck and chest and sighs. “I love you a lot.”

Seungcheol kiss him again and again, not wanting to stop now that he knows it means something.

“I’m gonna take you on dates,” Seungcheol says in between kisses, “And I’m gonna show you off all the time because you’re the hottest person alive and you’re _mine_.”

“You absolute brute,” Jeonghan says, but they’re smiling sweetly in a way Seungcheol has never seen before. It’s in a way that _is_ just for him. “We can get brunch in the morning, okay?”

Seungcheol lays down and Jeonghan lays on him, their head on his chest and their arms around his waist. He pulls them in closer, carefully placing a kiss on their forehead.

“If we wake up early enough I’ll eat you out,” they say muffled into his chest. “So go to fucking sleep, Cheol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> [talk to me about scoops<3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)


End file.
